1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a method and system for generating an insurance claim for a vehicle.
2. Background Information
When a vehicle such as an automobile is damaged the owner may file a claim with an insurance carrier. A representative typically inspects the vehicle to determine the amount of damage and the costs required to repair the automobile. The owner of the vehicle or the vehicle repair facility may receive a check equal to the estimated cost of the repairs. If the repair costs exceed the value of the automobile, or a percentage of the car's value, the representative may “total” the vehicle. The owner may then receive a check based on the value of the automobile.
The repair costs and other information may be entered by the representative into an estimate report. After inspection the representative sends the estimate report to a home office for approval. To improve the efficiency of the claims process there have been developed computer systems and accompanying software that automate the estimate process. By way of example, the assignee of the present invention, Audatex, Inc, (“Audatex”) provides a software product under the trademark Audatex Estimating/Autosource that allows a representative to enter claim data. The Audatex software includes a VIN field that allows the user to enter the VIN (vehicle identification number) of the damaged vehicle. The VIN can be decoded to determine the matching vehicle(s). The vehicle identification process can also provide information regarding the standard options for the vehicle. Vehicle information can be also retrieved from a manufacturer proprietary vehicle database, also referred to as the vehicle identification key. Accurate vehicle information is essential to obtaining accurate repair cost and vehicle valuation data.
A vehicle may be modified by a third party such as a dealer or the owner so that the options information provided by the VIN decode process and/or vehicle identification key information is incomplete. This requires the user of the system, such as an insurance representative, to select or de-select the different options of the vehicle in the claim system. This can be a time consuming exercise that is ripe for error.
In addition, to the traditional claim inspection process where a representative directly enters the vehicle's physical inspection information into a claims application to produce an estimate or vehicle valuation request Audatex has the ability to provide a vehicle identification key (vehicle description, engine, transmission, options, packages, manufacture build date and paint). A representative will utilize this report as part of a physical inspection process to verify the loss vehicle's information. Once the physical inspection has been completed the vehicle inspection details can then be used to complete the vehicle information process within Audatex or another vendor's application for an estimate and/or vehicle valuation.